


Sing a Song

by Halfmoon1720



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon1720/pseuds/Halfmoon1720
Summary: Being dorks in public is always a good time XD





	Sing a Song

“You should totally have a theme song!” Freddy announced loudly as they walked, causing a few heads to turn. 

Billy smiled sheepishly at them, giving them an awkward wave as they passed by. Yeesh.

“Think about it! All the cool superheroes have one. I could write it for you! Sing it even!” Freddy bounced a little, drawing in a deep breath.

“Uh...really Freddy, I think that I-”

“Heeere COMES CAPTAIN SPARKLE FINGERS, HERE TO SAVE US ALL FROM DANGER!” Freddy sung at the top of his lungs, slinging an arm around Billy. Billy bust out into laughter, listening to his tone-death friend. He was suddenly glad they missed the bus. People started to stare openly, but Billy barely noticed as Freddy danced a little. 

“Bar nah nur, nur nah!” Freddy strummed a fake guitar, bringing his cane up at the last second to take its place. Billy laughed and strummed with him, remembering a time when he would have walked away out of second-hand embarrassment. When did he become someone who didn’t care about what other people thought? Something told him Freddy had something to do with it. Hell, his whole family had something to do with it. “I have more, do you wanna hear it?” Freddy wiggled his eyebrows at Billy after he stopped. 

Billy could barely breathe he was laughing so hard. Freddy laughed with him, stopping to smirk at a glaring woman as she passed them. “Oh yeah lady, glare at the crippled orphan, feel superior about yourself!” 

“Freddy, stop.” Billy finally calmed down, pushing at Freddy’s shoulder lightly as the woman walked away in a huff. 

“What? Some people just don't know how to have fun.” 

“I used to be one of them.” Billy said without thinking, continuing on his walk. It was true. For years the only thing he was concerned with was finding his mom. He was pretty much a douche-bag to anyone and everyone, including Freddy. In his mind he didn't have time for the silly stuff, and even now, sometimes that part of his personality would shine through. He was just thankful his family was slowly helping him learn how to let loose and have a good time, because if they weren't, he would be one of the people sneering down their noses at Freddy right now. That wasn't who he wanted to be anymore. 

“Yeah, I know. Real dick-bag when you first moved in." Freddy interrupted, smiling sarcastically. He was the only one Billy knew that could make a fucking smile sarcastic. "Thank god you have me now, your loyal sidekick!” Freddy laughed. 

Billy grinned too, wrapping an arm around Freddy like he had done before. “Sidekick? You’re more like a best friend.”

Freddy gasped, bringing a hand up to his heart over dramatically. “Y..You mean that? I think I’m going to cry.” He sniffed. 

“Yeah, whatever. Don’t be a dick about it.” Billy rolled his eyes. He looked over at Freddy, only to burst out laughing when they made eye-contact. People were still staring at them, but Billy couldn’t be bothered to care. As if on cue, Freddy started singing again. It still sounded like a dying cat, but this time, Billy joined in.


End file.
